The purpose of the high risk colon cancer clinic core is to provide the mechanism and facility for investigation and clinical care of individuals and families with inherited risk of colon cancer. The core will serve the clinical and basic projects of this application. The University of Utah Health Science Center is currently expanding its general clinical research center with NIH funding to facilitate the high risk colon cancer clinic and other cancer studies. Activities of this core will include: mail and telephone subject contact, demographic and epidemiological data gathering, study registration, administration of informed consent, blood and tissue sampling, endoscopic examination and clinical care. Clinical care extends to genetic counseling, patient education, cancer screening, and cancer diagnosis and follow-up through colonoscopy, upper GI endoscopy and appropriate patient referral. Computerized data management activities administered as part of the clinic include a high risk colon cancer registry, data management of clinical and medical information, patient tracking, and blood and tissue sampling which involves acquisition, processing, storage, tracking and distribution. The clinic will be staffed by investigator physicians, nurses, coordinators, and genetic counselors. In view of both the clinical and basic aspects of this application, the high risk clinic will serve as a pivotal point of interaction between subjects, clinical investigators, basic scientists and information managers. It will also allow research to be translation, in that genetic and laboratory findings will be appropriately applied to disease prevention in kindreds under study.